


Добро пожаловать

by Yodzun



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodzun/pseuds/Yodzun
Summary: новый житель Убежища





	Добро пожаловать

**Author's Note:**

> Текст к челленджу Артллоуин 2017 по заданию-теме: Клыкастый демонедельник (демоны, дьяволята и т. д., желательно с клыками, но можно и без)

\- Ненавижу понедельники… - пожаловался Генри.  
Доктор Магнус только что закончила накладывать повязку и уже убирала прочь остатки бинтов.  
\- Я говорила, что ты пугаешь его. Вот и получил по заслугам. Хорошо, что не сильно укусил.  
Генри что-то промямлил по поводу укусов неизвестных зверей. Хелен догадывалась что именно, но предпочла не вслушиваться. Её мысли занимал новый житель Убежища. Они вытащили его из рук уличной мафии (что наверняка им ещё аукнется). Несчастного малыша хотели продать то ли в цирк, то ли на живодёрню. Бандиты и сами не могли решить, что с ним делать, так что Магнус им ещё услугу оказала. Однако теперь ей самой предстояло разобраться с Рональдом – так она решила назвать младенца. Хелен сомневалась, сможет ли выкормить его. Инцидент с Генри показал, что малыш предпочитает сырое мясо и никогда не станет вегетарианцем. Зато еды ему нужно не так уж много. Одного укуса и вытекшей крови оказалось более чем достаточно.   
\- Я проверю твою кровь, всё ли в порядке, - успокоила доктор своего помощника и отпустила восвояси. Сама же она направилась в комнату, где оставила малыша на попечение Здоровяка.  
\- Ну как он себя вёл?  
\- Спит.  
Хелен подошла к кроватке. На простынях лежал младенец, но от человека его отличала кроваво-красная кожа, пока еще очень маленькие и мягкие рожки, небольшой хвостик и достаточно острые зубки (несмотря на столь ранний возраст). Доктор Магнус догадывалась, что это за существо. Очень уж оно явно походило на известный и популяризированный образ Дьявола.   
\- Что ж, добро пожаловать в Убежище, Рональд.


End file.
